The Adventures of Angel and Summer
by This is Storm
Summary: Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of Goldenrod – have always been ones for pranks, never taking anything serious and living life one day at a time, but they also have a special secret ability that many would kill to get their hands on. And if the ability falls into the wrong hands, it could prophesize the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aura Masters: Book 1: The Adventures of Angel and Summer**

**(Formerly known as The Angel and Summer Series)**

**This is a rewrite of the series written by my friend Mist (Formerly known as Celebi) and me (Storm. Formerly known as Mew). I went back and rewrote this, correcting all the errors. I used the same lines and everything. I wanted the story to remain the same. We tried to rewrite this many times but it was never the same. I changed just a few lines that seemed awkward to benefit this fanfic. I think it would be best if I just did this, and Mist agrees with me. I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing this.**

**Also, all credit for the character Angel goes to Mist. Partial credit goes to Mist for writing, and partial credit goes to my friend Evan for writing. We all came together to write this. And of course, I take own of my own character, Summer.**

**By the way, this is unlike any Pokémon fanfic you have ever experienced. So sit back, relax, and prepare for an epic joy ride. We have wicked twists that shall keep you on the edge of your seat begging for more, hilarious moments that will make you fall on the floor laughing, tragic moments that will leave you clutching your box of tissues. We have taken ideas of our own and thrown it all together in a never before seen fanfic series that you shall never find again. Some things we have changed from the Pokémon series. We changed them to fit perfectly into this. Some of the things are just the same.**

**So, just give this exciting little fanfic a chance. You won't regret it.**

**P.S: I have graduated high school so I have plenty of time to write this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of Goldenrod – have always been ones for pranks, never taking anything serious and living life one day at a time, but they also have a special secret ability that many would kill to get their hands on. And if the ability falls into the wrong hands, it could prophesize the end of the world.

**Note: in this fanfic, Lance, the Dragon Master, is evil. You will see later on the reason why.**

**Genre: Adventure/humor**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Rated T For:**

**-Violence/language/gore(some)/suggestive humor(just a bit)**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer's Point of View**

It was a beautiful full moon night as I was taking a walk, on my way to Ilex Forest to get some peace and quiet away from the big city. I heard a noise that caught my attention, causing me to stop and turn my head towards it. It was a man with flame colored hair. He was wearing a long black cloak that fluttered around his ankles. The man was attacking a small pink cat/mouse like creature with a tail that was twice as long as it's body. The man was attacking the creature with a strange glowing blackish light that illuminated from the palm of his hand, causing the poor thing to scream in pain. _Aura_. I had spent years studying aura, and knew how to use it myself. I yelled at the man to stop but he just laughed and continued, adding more force in his attacks. The little creature screeched and fell to the ground, its energy failing. I went for my Pokeball but realized that I had left my Riolu at home when I had went for a walk. "Damn it!' I clenched my fists, losing my cool. Blinded by rage, I punched the man in the face, grabbed the creature, and ran as fast as I could, heading for my cousin Angel's house since it would be quicker to get to than mine, being just right inside of Goldenrod City.

I heard the guy yell at me to stop, but I knew better than too. Hoping my cousin's door was unlocked, I flung myself onto her porch, holding the little creature tightly in my arms to protect it from any harm. I jerked the door open, dashed inside, and slammed the door shut behind me, causing Angel to yelp in surprise.

"Summer! What are you doing here this time of night and what the hell is that?!" Angel demanded once she had found her voice.

"I'm not positive but I am pretty sure that it is a Poke…."

I was cut off as the man I had just rescued the creature from burst inside, fuming with anger.

Angel turned to the man. "Who the hell are you… no, scratch that, I don't want to know. Get the hell out of my house now or I will get Officer Jenny."

The man burst out laughing. "That stupid Officer cannot stop me! Lance, the Dragon Master!"

"Well, Lance, the Dragon Master get out of my house or I will call Celeb.i" Angel warned. She had managed to befriend the legendary Pokémon known as Celebi and now she came to help out Angel when she was in need.

"Cele...what?" a look of confusion dashed across Lance's face.

"C-E-L-E-B-I, Celebi, guardian of the forest!" Angel said simply.

_What an idiot… _I thought, shaking my head. The guy didn't even know one of the more famous Legendary Pokémon.

Angel smiled and a small creature appeared. It looked like it was crossed between a fairy and a bug.

Lance blinked before bursting out in laughter. "That little thing! You are threatening me with that little thing! I could squash that thing like a bug!"

"Celebi, solar beam." said Angel coolly with a smile.

"Um... I'll be going now…" Lance ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Angel turned to face me, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Um... so Celebi knows solar beam now?" I asked.

"No." Angel grinned.

"What!" now I was trying not to burst out laughing. It was all just a trick. I should have known. Angel always had something like that up her sleeve.

"I just wanted him to get out of my house. Now back to my first question, what is that and why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Well, see, I was on a nice little walk when I saw this guy attacking this poor little creature here," I indicated to the little thing that I was cradling fragilely in my arms. I didn't tell Angel what the man was attacking the creature with. I didn't want too, because I, myself, was trying to deny the fact that he could use aura. That was a rare ability to have. Aura was powerful and deadly. If used wrong, it could mean the end. "I punched him in the face, grabbed this poor little creature, and ran like hell to here."

"Okay. Why didn't you take it to the Pokémon Center?" Angel asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight," I sighed. The poor little creature was running a high fever. It had too. My arms were burning up with its body heat. "I just wanted a roof over my head and I knew that Celebi was around here somewhere, because she likes hanging out with you." Angel had saved Celebi from a forest fire and since then, the little fairy like Pokémon had enjoyed hanging around her.

"M-Mew…" the little creature cried out weakly.

I looked down and sighed. "Let's get it to a Pokémon Center before it is too late."

**End of chapter 1. Please review, just no flames.**

**And don't miss the next chapter.**

**-Storm-**

**-Mist-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is what I got of chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2**

**Summer's Point of View**

I sat in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center the rest of the night. Nurse Joy had rushed the little creature back into the ICU. I sat there on a fluorescent couch, tapping my fingers on my knees and bidding my time, worry settling in my stomach. Angel wasn't helping with her pacing back and forth. It just added onto my anxiety.

"Angel sit down and stop!" I snapped at her.

Angel looked at me and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but apparently decided against it and sat down beside of me. We sat there the rest of the night in silence until Nurse Joy came out. I quickly got to my feet at the sight of the Pokemon nurse, hoping for some good news.

"How is it?" We both asked together. In unison. Angel and I may had only been cousins, but we were close. More than close. We had a connection. We could read each others minds. It had always been that way. Something to do with the aura inside of us or something like that. I had never gave it much thought.

"It is doing fine, its fully healed and acting childish and messing around with things, trying to get in trouble."

"It is doing fine. Fully healed and acting childish. Keeps messing with my things and trying to get into trouble. Poor Chansey has her hands full with trying to keep it in line." Nurse Joy said, giving a slight smile.

Angel and I looked at each other. "Sounds like us." We grinned.

"I know that. I don't know how many times I chased you two out of the Pokecenter." Nurse Joy said, placing her hands upon her hips.

"So," I said, deciding to change the subject. "What is it, exactly?"

"I am not sure." Nurse Joy said, rubbing the back of her head. "It keeps saying Mew. I haven't heard of a Pokemon like that."

"Mew?" I blinked, confused. I looked at Angel, who just shrugged. She looked as confused as I was. "What the hell is a… Mew?"

Angel just shrugged. "Beats me." She then lowered her voice so that only I could hear her. "Maybe Celebi would know?"

"Worth a try." I whispered back to her before raising my voice. "Well, glad to see that this 'creature' is doing okay. Hate to rush, but Angel and I have something to do." I said the last part with a slight smirk on my face.

"Okay," Nurse Joy said. "But you two don't get in trouble."

"We won't." As we turned away, we both rolled our eyes.

"Are you to rolling your eyes at me!" Nurse Joy said in a harsh tone. I just imagined her hands placed on her hips and a frown on her face. I chuckled.

"Nooo…" I snickered. "No, not at all."

"Angel! Summer!" Scolded Nurse Joy.

"We are not kids anymore. You don't need to scold us." Angel chuckled. Well, techniqually we weren't kids. Angel was nineteen and I was seventeen. We exited the Pokemon Center before Nurse Joy could respond.

"Let's head to Ilex Forest," I told Angel as we walked out of the building's doors. "Make sure no one is following us. We don't need any 'shady characters' following us to the forest and finding Celebi."

Angel nodded. "I agree."

I brought out a Pokeball form my pocket and sent out an Absol. "Help keep watch, Rain." The Absol – a female one – nodded with a simple "Sol" and followed behind us. I had the Absol since I was a little girl. She received her nickname due to her helping me through a storm that I had gotten trapped in. I was only five at the time and had wondered away from my home. She appeared through the beating rain and led me to a cave.

The two of us slipped out of Goldenrod City and began to head down Route 34. It was a short Route and soon we were at the entrance to Ilex Forest, Rain following quietly behind us. "Now." Angel said. "Let's find Celebi."

"She is usually near the shrine, right?" I said.

Angel nodded. "Yeah but... wait, something isn't right…"

"How can you tell?" I asked and about the time I said that Rain dashed off into the darkness of the forest. "Well… that is one way to tell…" I sighed. "Come on, let's follow her." I ran off after my Pokemon. Behind me, I heard Angel send out her shiny Ninetails. Together we raced toward the center of the forest where the shrine was. Everything was a blur as a raced there. Green leaved trees, bushes, rocks, I ran past it all until I came to the clearing.

All was quiet. I looked around to see Angel behind me. Rain was nowhere to be seen.

"It's too quiet here." Angel whispered, making her way to the shrine. "Where is Celebi?"

"I don't know." I then raised my voice. "Rain? Rain! Where are you?"

A twig broke behind us. I slowly turned toward where the sound came from to see Lance standing there, leaning against a tree. "Looking for something?" He asked. There was a smirk on his face.

"Lance." I growled. "Why are you here?"

"No Celebi here this time to protect you."

"What did you do with her!" Angel demanded. Her Ninetails growled at Lance.

"And where is my Absol!" I added, my fists clenched.

Lance ignored her demand and sent out a Pokeball, a Dragonite appearing from it. "Unless you want pulverized by Dragonite's Draco Meteor, I suggest you tell me where Mew is."

"Mew?" I had heard that name before… back in the Pokemon Center.

"That creature you stole from me." Lance growled impatiently.

"I am not telling you." I spat at Lance. There was no way I would let some criminal get their dirty hands on a Pokemon just to harm it.

"Your funeral." Lance replied coldly. "Dragonite, Draco Meteor."

We thought we were goners. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for death. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Mew using Protect in front of us. It not only protected us from the blast but also sent it back at Lance, who barely escaped.

"This will not be the last you hear from me!" He shouted and flew off on his Dragonite.

When he was gone, Mew turned to us. "Thank you for saving me!"

"You're welcome." Angel said. I just stood there stunned. "What's wrong Summer?"

"M-Mew can talk?" I managed to say.

"Wait…" Angel blinked. "You can hear Mew."

I nodded.

Mew chuckled. "As a present, I gifted you with the ability to speak to Pokemon." Mew told me. Angel was born with the ability but me… I had always only heard the noises as they said their battle cries and such, but I could hear Mew plain as day.

"Mew, can you help me find my Absol?" I asked.

**End of chapter. **


End file.
